The Letter
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Skye mendapatkan surat dari orang yang tak ia kenal, Claire. Karena merasa Claire adalah orang yang ramah, Skye pun memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat pena Claire. Suatu hari, saat Skye mengunjungi kota tempat Claire tinggal, ada suatu kenyataan pahit yang mau tak mau harus ia terima. Bad summary. AU.


**Title: The Letter**

**Rating: K+**

**Length: one-shot**

**Pairing: SkyexClaire**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, romance, friendship**

**Warning: DLDR, OOC, AU, OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sedari tadi, aku hanya berdecak heran sambil membolak-balikkan amplop berwarna putih ini sambil melihat alamatnya.<p>

_'To: Skye Phantom, 24 Joanna _street_, _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ 2314_

_From: Claire Bridget, 42 Rose _Street_, _Mineral Town_ 9876'_

Surat ini memang ditunjukkan untukku dan alamatnya benar, tapi aku tak mengenal pengirim surat ini. Sebenarnya, siapa Claire? Kenapa dia mengirimiku surat? Hmm, daripada penasaran, lebih baik aku membuka amplopnya.

_'5__th_of_ January, 2014_

Dear_ Skye,_

_Hei, Skye. Apa kabarmu? Perkenalkan, aku Claire, tetangga Steiner._

_Skye, tolong maafkan aku kalau aku begitu sok kenal begini terhadapku. Aku mengetahuimu dari Steiner saat kau bermain ke rumahnya sekitar setengah tahun lalu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu dan berteman denganmu, tapi aku malu, hehehe. _By the way_, bolehkah aku menjadi sahabat penamu?'_

Oh, ternyata, pengirim suratnya adalah tetangga Steiner, saudara kembarku. _Well_, aku memang memiliki saudara kembar, tapi kami hidup terpisah sejak ayah dan ibu bercerai 10 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian, aku dan ibu tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_. Namun, setiap setahun sekali, aku dan ibu selalu berkunjung ke rumah Steiner dan ayah di _Mineral Town_.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca suratnya.

_'_Well_, ternyata, sekarang aku harus mengurusi adikku yang dia sudah menangis, dunia bisa gempar, hahaha. Tolong balas suratku, ya. _Bye_._

All the best_,_

_Claire Bridget'_

Kurasa, Claire adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak bersurat-suratan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membalas suratnya.

_'12__th_of January_, 2014_

Dear_ Claire,_

_Hei, Claire. Kabarku baik-baik saja. Kalau kabarmu, bagaimana?_

_Tentu saja tidak apa-apa kalau kau sok kenal denganku, asalkan kita bisa berteman dengan baik. Seharusnya, kau tidak usah malu, karena aku tak menggigit, kok, hehehe. Tentu saja kau boleh menjadi sahabat penaku :)._

Well_, ternyata, sekarang aku harus mengerjakan PR-ku yang menumpuk. Kalau aku tidak mengerjakannya, aku bisa dihukum keliling lapangan. Lain kali kita bersurat-suratan lagi, ya. _See ya_._

Take Care_,_

_Skye Phantom'_

Lalu, aku menaruh penaku dan mengambil sebuah amplop. Kemudian aku melipat kertas tersebut, memasukkannya ke amplop, dan tidak lupa untuk menyegelnya. Aku pun menulis alamatku dan Claire di amplop. Kemudian, aku segera mengambil jaket putihku yang bermotif totol-totol hitam dan berlari ke luar kamar.

"Skye! Mau ke mana kau?" teriak ibu saat melihatku berlari ke luar rumah.

"Aku mau pergi ke kantor pos untuk mengirim surat untuk sahabat pena baruku," jawabku.

"Baik, cepatlah kembali karena kita sebentar lagi akan makan siang."

"Iya, bu," balasku.

Aku pun langsung menaiki sepedaku dan langsung menggenjotnya menuju kantor pos yang kira-kira memakan waktu 2 menit menggunakan sepeda. Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung membeli perangko dan menaruh suratku di kotak pos.

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP<strong>

* * *

><p>Tak terasa hampir setengah tahun aku dan Claire sudah menjadi sahabat pena. Walaupun aku dan Claire tak pernah bertatap muka, aku merasa begitu dekat dengannya. Dia juga sudah mengirimkan fotonya bersama Steiner. Sejujurnya, aku sangat iri dengan Steiner karena dia bisa dekat dengan gadis secantik Claire.<p>

Bulan depan, aku dan ibu berencana akan berkunjung ke rumah Steiner dan ayah. Artinya, aku bisa bertemu langsung dengan Claire. Ya ampun, aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menulis surat untuk Claire.

_"8__th_of June_, 2014_

Dear_ Claire,_

_Kabarmu baik-baik saja, kan? Bagaimana keadaan anjing betinamu dan anak-anaknya? Boleh ya, aku minta anakny 1 ekor :D._

_Aku menulis surat ini karena aku ingin memberi tahumu, bulan depan aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Steiner. Bulan depan kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kan? Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu dan Jack :). Jangan lupa untuk menungguku, oke?_

_Sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus memperbaiki rantai sepedaku yang rusak. Kalau rantai sepedaku rusak, aku jadi tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. _Bye-bye_._

With love_,_

_Skye Phantom"_

Setelah aku memasukkannya ke dalam amplop dan menyegel amplopnya, aku langsung pergi ke kantor pos dan memasukkannya ke kotak surat.

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP<strong>

* * *

><p>Tak terasa sudah 1 bulan berlalu, aku dan ibu sudah sampai di rumah Steiner dan ayah.<p>

"_Hey_, Skye. _I miss you, bro_," kata Steiner sambil memelukku.

"_I miss you too, man_," balasku sambil memeluknya balik.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakek dan nenek?" tanya Steiner.

"Mereka sehat-sehat saja," jawabku, "_by the way_, aku ingin bertemu dengan sahabat penaku, dia tinggal di dekat sini," lanjutku.

"Wow, kau ternyata punya sahabat pena. Siapa namanya?"

"Claire, Claire Bridget."

* * *

><p><strong>Steiner's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, kau ternyata punya sahabat pena. Siapa namanya?" tanyaku antusias.<p>

"Claire, Claire Bridget," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

DEG! A-apa!? Skye tidak sedang bercanda, kan?

"Apa?! Claire?" ujarku tak percaya.

"Iya, dia bernama Claire. Katanya, dia mengetahuiku saat aku bermain disini setahun lalu."

Kemudian, dia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas.

"Lihat, ini surat dari dia untukku," katanya sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas tersebut.

Aku pun mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan tangan gemetar. Ya _Goddess_, ini benar-benar tulisan Claire, Skye tidak sedang bercanda.

"Bagaimana? Bisa kau tunjukkan rumahnya?" tanya Skye antusias.

Aku pun menghela nafasku, "Baiklah, ayo ikut aku."

Setelah pamit dengan ayah dan ibu, aku dan Skye langsung pergi menuju rumah Jack. Aku dan Skye berjalan kaki saja karena rumah Jack hanya beda 3 nomor dari rumahku.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Jack! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu!" teriakku sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Jack.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Jack sambil membuka pintu.

Cklek.

Terlihat seorang anak remaja berambut coklat dengan topi terbalik membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ada ap… _Oh my Goddess_, Skye, aku merindukanmu!" teriak Jack histeris sambil memelukku.

"Hei, aku ini Steiner, bukan Skye," kataku sambil berusaha melepas pelukannya.

"Ups, maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang aku yakin tidak gatal, "Skye, bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjutnya.

Skye pun menaikkan satu alisnya, "apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya dia balik.

Aku pun menghela nafas dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu ke Jack.

"Oh iya, aku lupa tentang hal 'itu'," katanya sambil menepuk keningnya, "mari masuk," lanjutnya.

Aku dan Skye mengikutin Jack ke dalam dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

Aku pun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan menyerahkan lembaran surat yang Skye berikan kepada Jack. Kemudian, Jack membacanya dan reaksinya sama denganku, yaitu: kaget.

"I-ini kan tulisan Claire," ucapnya sambil bergetar.

"Claire itu kakakmu 'kan? Dia di mana sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Skye.

"Skye, Claire sudah… meninggal tanggal 5 januari lalu," kata Jack sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ekspresi Skye yang tersenyum, tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi murung.

"APA!? Itu tidak mungkin! Tanggal 5 Januari lalu, Claire kan menulis surat ini untuk berkenalan denganku!" teriak Skye.

"Skye, tenanglah. Claire memang pernah menulis surat ini untuk mengembalikan sebagian memorimu yang hilang. Namun, Claire mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju kantor pos. Claire tewas seketika di TKP dan suratnya tak pernah ditemukan," jelas Jack.

"Mengembalikan sebagian memoriku yang hilang? Maksudmu?" tanya Skye.

"Skye, Kau sudah mengenal Claire sejak kita masih kecil. Dulu bermain bersama hampir setiap hari. Lalu, sekitar 10 bulan yang lalu kan kau mengalami kecelakaan sepeda motor dan mengalami koma sekitar 1 bulan. Dokter memvonismu mengalami amnesia. Kemudian, Claire yang mengetahui berita tersebut, bertekad untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kembali melalui surat," ucapku panjang lebar.

Kemudian, Skye menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis.

"itu tidak mungkin, kalian bohong!" isaknya.

"Skye, kami sudah berbicara yang sejujurnya," ujar Jack.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Claire," ucapnya sambil terisak.

Aku dan Jack pun menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," kataku sambil menggandeng Skye dan berjalan ke luar rumah.

Kami pun berjalan menuju pemakaman umum dan menuju ke makam Claire.

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Here lies_ Claire Dasha Bridget_

_4__th__ of August, 1997 – 5__th__ of January 2014"_

Sedari tadi, aku hanya menatap batu nisan tersebut dengan tatapan terkejut. Astaga, ternyata Steiner dan Jack tidak berbohong.

Aku pun berlutut dan mengelus batu nisan Claire. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan pusing yang sangat luar biasa. Namun, entah kenapa juga merasa nyaman.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FLASHBACK: ON<span>**

* * *

><p><em>"Claire, sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke <em>Forget-Me-Not Valley_," ucapku sedih._

_"Loh? Kenapa kamu sedih? Bukannya kamu senang bisa tinggal bersama kakek dan nenekmu?" ucap Claire bingung._

_"Aku memang senang bisa tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek, tapi aku takut kalau kamu bakal lebih sayang ke cowo lain yang lebih keren dari aku," ujarku dengan polos._

_"Tenang saja, Skye. Sampai mati pun, aku akan selalu sayang denganmu."_

_"Benarkah? _I love you_, Claire," kataku gembira sambil mengecup pipinya._

_"Ih, Skye…" gumamnya sambil mengusap pipinya._

_Aku pun hanya mentertawakan dirinya yang tengah ngambek._

_Perlahan, tapi pasti, ingatanku 10 tahun lalu mulai pudar._

* * *

><p><strong><span>FLASHBACK: OFF<span>**

* * *

><p>"Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Skye, <em>Mr.<em> Phantom. Saat dia mengelus batu nisan Claire, tiba-tiba dia pingsan."

"Skye, ibu mohon, cepatlah sadar."

"Steiner, lebih baik, kau cepat telepon dokter Hardy kemari."

"Baik, ayah."

Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan. Sekarang aku sudah berada di kamarku. Entah kenapa aku merasa badanku lebih segar daripada sebelumnya. Aku merasakan menjadi seperti Skye yang baru. Aku… aku merasa terlahir kembali.

"Stein, jangan panggil dokter, aku sudah baikan," cegahku sebelum Steiner menelpon dokter Hardy.

"_Thanks, Goddess_. Kupikir kau tidak akan sadar lagi," ucap ibu langsung memelukku.

"Skye, tapi ayah pikir lebih baik kita panggil saja dokter," ucap ayah.

"Tidak usah, ayah. Aku merasa lebih segar daripada yang sebelumnya dan ingatanku sudah pulih sepenuhnya dan itu semua berkat Claire."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hai, kembali lagi dengan God's girl three eight nine seven :D *ditendang*. Gimana sama endingnya? menggantung, kan? ^^ (readers: banget!). Oke, sebelumnya Girl cuma mau bilang sesuatu, biar ga ada yang salah paham. Sebenernya, The Letter ini aslinya merupakan RPF (yang enggak Girl publish di FFn). Girl pertama kali nulis The Letter ini tahun 2011, tapi tokohnya RP. 3 tahun kemudian, Girl udah lupa sama The Letter *ditendang*, tapi suatu hari Girl ngebaca lagi dan entah kenapa Girl ngerasa 'gatel' untuk dibuat jadi versi HM. Akhirnya, Girl pun coba untuk rombak dikit dan taraaa! Jadilah The Letter yang ini :D**

**A/N part 2: Oya, Steiner itu kalo ga salah kan nama Skye yang versi Jepang, ya? Jadi ga termasuk OC 'kan? Trus, nama panjang sama tanggal lahir Claire itu murni karangan Girl ^^.**


End file.
